the shadow princess
by Dtksgirl
Summary: After a tough past, Kyoyas younger sister, Dawn Ohtori is joining Ouran as a second year. But will she be able to handle the crazy antics of the host club, or will it be to much for her? First story in The Shadow Saga. See chapter four for more details on the Shadow saga. Now accepting ocs.
1. Chapter 1

"Kyoyaaaaa, why didnt you tell me you had a younger sister?" Tamaki whined one cool day in late fall. Kyoya rolled his eyes as he looked up from his laptop at the french bastard. "Because I was worried about her safety." Tamaki pouted at him. "Meanie. I wouldnt hurt her." Kyoya rolled his eyes and went back to his work. His younger sister Dawn Ohtori was joining Ouran as a second year.

"Ne Kyo-chan, if shes joining as a second year then why didnt we see her last year?" Hunny asked. Kyoya hesitated as if he didnt want to awnser. "She attended another school last year." he finally said. "But why?" the still courious hunny asked. "Our father said she had to because she had a slight learning disabilaty." Kyoya said quickly, obveasly ending the matter. Tamaki looked at him doubtfully. "I dont think thats right. Placeing her in another school because of a learning disabilaty. Everyone should be treated equally."

"Look Dawn will be here tomorow and she dosn't like talking about her disability so please get all thoughts of it out of your mind before she gets here." Kyoya snapped. Tamaki was slightly startled at his sudden tone of voice but simply put it off as intense sibling love. "I wonder if she'll be in our class." the twins cooed. "Lets hope not." Kyoya said. He pushed up his glasses to hide the concern in his eyes.

He was lieing when he said why Dawn was not here last year and it was really for a much more serious reason. But hopefully no one would notice as Dawn never liked to bring attention to herself. He especially hoped she wasnt with the twins. She would hate them pouncing on her and fussing over her. Well for now all he could do was hope for the best.

A/N hey. i cant remember exsactly what years they all were so im just assuming the twins and haruhi are second years, tamaki and kyoya are third years, and hunny and mori are fourth years. Bye-Ni! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oooh I cant wait to see dawn! She's coming today right?" Tamaki asked for the billionth time that day. "For the last time, yes she is coming today." Kyoya said frusterated. It was a monday afternoon and Tamaki had insisted that she come to the host club before she started school the next day. They had told all the ladies that the host club was closed that day for work related reasons. Tamaki had made the host club all nice and clean just for her.

Then they could hear a soft knock on the large pink doors. "That must be her! Let her in, let her in!" Tamaki said excitedly but obnoxiously. Kyoya walked over to the doors and opened them up. There stood a girl that was almost obviously Kyoyas sister. She had the same sharp facial features, jet black hair that went just under her shoulder blades, and glasses. She was quite thin. She wore a black, long sleeved shirt and grey jeans. When she looked up at them Tamaki nearly screamed in delight.

She had beautiful violet eyes. "Oh Kyoya she looks like a mix of both of us! She could be amother daughter in our family mommy!" Kyoya pushed the blond idiot of and then motioned for Dawn to come inside. With slight hesitation she walked in. Her sharp violet eyes took everything in around her. "So this is the host club you where telling me about?" she asked. Tamakis eyes went wide and he scooped her up and started twirling with her in his arms.

"Oh she has the cutest voice!" he squealed even though her voice wasn't very different from everyone else's. Dawns eyes went wide and she suddenly began to kick and scream and thrash around in his arms. Tamaki was thoughraly startled and immediately put her down. She scrambled over to Kyoya who put his arms around her protectively. "It's alright. Your safe." he whispered in her ear.

Dawn panted for a bit before straightening up and pushing her glasses up embarrassed. "I'm very sorry about that. You just startled me is all when you picked me up like that." Tamaki raised an eyebrow uncertainly but left it at that. "Hey Dawn." Hikarou cooed. "Guess what?" Karou chimed in. "Your in our class." they both purred. Haruhi sighed and put a hand on Dawns shoulder. Dawn yelped slightly but was okay.

"Good luck." Haruhi said simpathetecly. "I'm in there class too." "And you love us right?" the twins chirped. Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Hello Dawn. Please dont mind the twins." Tamaki said sweetly as he gave her a red rose. "My name is Tamaki Souh. The president of this here host club. Your brother Kyoya does very well as the vice president. Don't you mommy?" Kyoya blushed slightly when he was called mommy in front of his younger sister.

"Mommy?" Dawn questioned. Kyoya prayed that Tamaki didn't tell her but him being Tamaki he did. "Well you see we think of the host club as the family. I'm daddy. Kyoya is mommy. And the others are our children. But you my dear Dawn, with my violet eyes and great voice, and Kyoyas black hair, glasses, and facial features you would be the perfect daughter for us!"

Then Tamaki proceeded to introduce her to the rest of the "children" in the club and then he and the others showed her around the school. Dawn hated to admit it but she sorta had a crush on the blond idiot. But she was led to believe that love had no benefit and so she should avoid it. And besides her hopes were crushed when she saw how affectionate of Haruhi he was. And the fact that she was a second year and he was a third year got in the way as well.

She had learned the hard way about love hurting the summer before she started eighth grade. She used to attend the DWMA and dated a wonderful boy named death the kid but her whole world was shattered when her father announced she was moving out of death city and to Japan to attend ouran with her brother Kyoya. That when her life first started spiriling downwards.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone say her name. "Dawn? Dawn?" dawn looked up from the dinner table at her older sister Fuyumi who was trying to get her attention. "S-sorry what did you say again?" "I said how did you like ouran?" Danw looked down at her plate again before awnsering. "It's fine I suppose." she said. "Not as good as the DWMA." she mumbled to herself. "What was that?" Yoshio asked. Dawn shook her head.

"Nothing sir." Dawn said quietly. Yoshio stared at her suspiciously before leaving it at that. Dawn stood up and took her hardly touched plate to the sink. No one cared but Kyoya and Fuyumi gave her a slightly concerned look which she bluntly ignored. She walked upstaires, to her room, and into her attached bathrooom. She sighed as she looked into the white porcelain hole. She hated doing this but she had to if she didn't want to be ugly.

She pulled out her hand and stared at it with distinct dislike before closing her eyes and jamming them down her throat. Tears streaked down her cheeks as the horrid bile that was once her food landed in the toilet. She stared at it for a second with a mix of pleasure and disgust before flushing. She then walked into her room and lied on her bed as she thought about life without her old friends. She sighed as she let the last few tears escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn stared at the door of her new classroom and sighed. She knew she'd have to get used to being the new kid. With determanation she walked in. The sensai was not there yet so the students were just doing whatever they pleased. When she walked in some people looked at her but most of them payed her no mind. The twins strode over to her with wide grins on there faces. "Why hello there Dawn." Hikarou purred. "How nice to see you again." Karou continued.

With an annoyed sigh Haruhi pulled them away from her. "Sorry about them. There perverts." Haruhi apolagized. Dawn chuckled a little as she pushed up her glasses. "Its fine." she said. "Haruhi, thats not very nice." the twins said in unison. "Well its true." she replied. Then each of them went on one side of Haruhi and smiled at her. "Are we pervs haruhi?" Hikarou whispered seductivly in her ear. "Or are we just to much for you to handle?" Karou whispered as Haruhi blushed horribly.

Dawn laughed to herself at how childish they were acting and they looked up at her with devilish smirks. "Whats so funny?" Hikarou asked innocently as he approched her. "Is it us?" Karou asked in suite. Then they each took her chin and looked at her in a way that would make any girl squeal. Dawn shifted slightly, uncomfortable. "Whats the matter? Are we too much?" the twins asked in each of her ears. Dawn could feel there breath in her ears as they got closer. She countinued to squirm but they didnt take the hint. Instead they got even closer and gently kissed her cheeks. That was Dawns breaking point.

"Get away!" Dawn cried as she roughly pushed them twins and the other peers gasped. Then Karou made some fake tears. "That was my so sorry"Hikarou cupped his face in his hands. "Karou, it will never be your fault. I swear." The girls all squealed at there act. But if they saw her face they would see that she was truly upset. "Hey Dawn are you alright?" Haruhi asked. Dawn didnt awnser and began to go into a flashback 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hello there. You may know me as Dawn ohtori or the "shadow princess." Well my creator had an idea ro spice up her storys. I will be travling to diffrent animes and have big adventures. I am currently the "shadow princess," in Ouran high school host club. In the story i try to get through my life problems with my older brother and new found freinds. But i will also eventually be the "Shadow fighter," in Soul eater as i battle kishen with my weopon Carlisa Stien. I will be the "Shadow butler," in Kuroshitsuji as I work alongside Sebastion and the others for Ciel Phantomhive. I will be the "shadow wizard," in Fairy tale as i learn about my own wizard powars. And so on and so on. If you have any complaints about this well then im sorry but my creator will not stop. Also in sevral of the storys i will die but i will always come back so dont you worry. For you see i am deathless. I may also age some, mabye get married, have kids even, but i will always go back to noramal for the next story. But one thing i will also be doing in my storys is keeping my family as it is. I will still have my abusive father, my older brothers, my older sister, and my younger brother. Plus my best friend Carlisa will always be with me. *Picks up a small orange fox from the floor and strokes it gently* My personality may change slightly depending on the setting but not to much. For excample in "The shadow princess" i am serious but quite fearfull. When i am the "Shadow butler" i will be more serious and not as fearfull. In "The shadow wizard" i will be a bit more laid-back. So i think thats about it. If there are any more questions please dont hesitate to ask. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn lie in bed asleep, her soft pink nightgown spread on her body. Her pale skin was littered with bruises. Then her bedroom door opened and a man walked in, closeing the door behind him. He walked up to Dawns bed and smiled at the sleeping girl before him, her body proudly displaying his work.

"Hey." Yoshio softly whispered in her ear. Dawn stired slightly before she spoke. "Go away." she mumbled as she swatted the air. She thought it was her brother trying to wake her up. Yoshio roughly smaked her ass making her fully awake and aware of her situation.

"Father im so sorry!" she said. "Damn right your sorry." he growled. He then proceded to rip off Dawns nightgown and feel her up. He took off his own clothes next. He began to roughly slam into her, tearing sensitive skin. "No! Not again!" Dawn begged. Yoshio roughly slapped her across the face. Then he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her so she was facing him."You will not tell me what i can and cant do!Do you hear me?" Dawn nodded meekly. Showing no mercy he gave one last slam before Dawn was filled with his seman.

As she cried he kissed her cheek and whispered, "Whats wrong, am i too much for you?"

REALITY

Dawn sat griping her jeans as tears began to fall. But no one saw as the girls were swooning over the twins and the boys were chating. Her fingers latched onto her raven hair as though she wanted to rip it out and let out a ear-piercing scream. Everyone looked her way as she fell to her side and curled up in fetal position as she countinued to sob. "Dawn whats wrong?" Haruhi asked as she ran to her side.

Dawn didnt awnser and cried harder when she felt Haruhis hands on her. "I-i'll get a nurse!" Karou said as he ran off. Not five minutes later he ran in with the school nurse. She went over and tried to get Dawn to calm down. The nurse then began to lift her up. Everyone was scared when Dawn began to thrash around tring to break free. Haruhi managed to here what Dawn screamed. "No! Not again!" 


	6. Chapter 6

The members of the host club stood outside the school infirmary, waiting for news about Dawn. They heard that she was put under because they couldn't calm her down. The twins looked down at the floor, guilt spread across there features. They really didn't mean to make Dawn freak out so badly. They all looked up to the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the hall. They immediately felt relief. Down the hall came Yoshio. Maybe he could figure out what was going on.

He said nothing to acknowledge there presents and just let himself into the room. Everyone relaxed slightly...except for one person. Hunny gripped his soft pink bunny closer to his chest as he whispered, "I dont like that man." They looked at him a bit surprised. They had never even been with Yoshio to long to know what he was like. But Haruhi honestly knew what he was feeling. She had heard Dawn scream, "Please no more!" when she was freaking out. She didn't know anyone else that might have made her say that but Yoshio.

Soon he walked out, a not so happy look on his face. "Is she alright?" Tamaki asked immediately. Yoshio pushed up his glasses before responding. "Yes, she was only being difficult." he said plainly. But as he walked of they thought they could hear him mutter, "the little pain in my ass." The nurse walked out into the hall and smiled at the host club members. "You may go in to see her now. She is awake and completely calm." With a quick nod of thanks the host club walked in. Dawn sat there on her bed, tenderly rubbing her cheek.

"Hi Dawn." Kyoya said, causing Dawn to jump. The host club stiffned, afraid of another freak out but instead she smiled. "You scared me onni-San." Kyoya smiled and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. She accepted his gentle touch. The twins then stepped forward, each with guilty looks. "Were real sorry about what we did. We didn't mean to take it that far." Dawn smiled. "It's okay guys. I'm not mad." The twins sighed in relief but Hikarou then grimenced.

"Your not mad at us. But Kyoya sure was." he said, pointing at the lump on his head. Just then the door of the infirmary burst open and someone ran in. "Oh god dawn are you alright?" the girl asked worriedly. "I'm fine Carlisa." Dawn assured her. "Dont mind me for asking but who are you?" asked Karou. The girl looked at them and said, "My name is Carlisa Stien." She looked at them up and down and then chuckled. "Your right dawn they are real hotties." Dawn blushed and looked away.

Carlisa looked at Kyoya. "So this is your brother?" Dawn nodded and carlisa whistled. "I see the resemblance." she commented. Kyoya chuckled and pushed up his glasses. "We get that a lot." Just then Mori and Hunny stepped up and looked at dawn with expressions with feelings that she couldn't quite place. "Something wrong you two?" Dawn asked. Suddenly Mori thrust his hand forward and placed it on her cheek. "Ow.." Dawn hissed under breath.

Mori pulled back the hair that covered her cheek, revealing a dark red mark. The members and Carlisa gasped and Carlisa looked a little angry. She balled her hands into fists. "He did this didn't he?" Dawn was quiet before looking at her like she was stupid. "I don't know what your talking about. I hit my cheek but accident while I was fighting with that nurse." Carlisa scoffed and turned, her long, curly, brown hair swaying perfectly and gracefully. "Whatever." she muttered as she walked out.

"Dawn what is she talking about?" Tamaki asked. Dawn merly shook her head. "Nothing." Then she looked up at the nurse. "May I go back to class now?" "Only if your feeling alright sweetie." the nurse said sweetly. Dawn smiled and slid off the bed. "Then I'll be going now. Thanks for coming to see me guys." she said as she walked out calmly and down the hall to her class.


	7. Chapter 7

After school that day, Dawn called up a limo to take her home, while Kyoya stayed for host club activities. When her limo arrived she stepped in, closed the door and was on her way home. She peered out the window and sighed, slightly fearfull of what was to come when she got home. Her father was defiantly not pleased about getting that call from school and she was going to get the brunt of it when she got home. She could only pray that he wouldn't be drunk. Sooner then she hoped, the limo pulled into the Ohtori manor driveway.

With a quick thank you she walked up to the house. She used her key to let herself inside. She walked as quickly and as quietly as possible. Maybe if she was quiet then her father wouldn't know she was home and.. "DAWN!" Crap. "Coming." she called as she began to trudge up the stairs.

She stood outside her fathers office for a second before taking a deep breath and letting herself in. The first thing she noticed was the strong smell of alcohal. Just great. "Yes father?" she said politly, doing her best to hide her looked at his daughter with a look of pure hate. "When I got that call from your school I was in a very importent buisness meeting. Do you know how long it took to get a meeting with him?" Dawn bowed her head. "I am very sorry father."

As soon as she said "father" she felt something heavy, collide with her still bowed head. She groaned and rubbed her head. On the floor was a large medical she could get up off the floor, he slammed his foot into her back, knocking the wind out of her.

He kept his foot on her so she couldnt get up. "You dont deserve me as a father. So I dont want to hear you call me that ever again. Do you hear me?" he growled at her. "Y-yes sir." Dawn wheezed out. He then took his foot off of her and grabbed her hair. With his strength, he was easily able to lift the 15 year old girl off the ground so she dangled. He smiled when she screamed in pain. He was gonna show her a lesson. 


	8. Chapter 8

The next day at school the the twins and Haruhi waited pationtly for Dawn to arrive. They wanted to make sure she was okay. Just seconds before the late bell rang, Dawn stumbled into the classroom. The students were quiet when they saw her. Her face was flushed, her hair frizzy, and she was pouring with sweat. Dawn gripped the edge of a desk to catch her breath.

"Dawn, are you alright?" Haruhi asked. Dawn held up a finger, signaling for her to wait. Soon she stood straght up and smiled sheepishly at them. "Im just fine. My limo had some engine trouble so I ended up having to run here." They looked surprised. The Ohtori manor was a good 10 miles from the school. There was no way she should be allowed to walk that far.

"Couldnt you have just used another limo?" Hikarou asked. Dawn sighed and shook her head. "Im only alowed to use my own." she said plainly. She then began to walk to her seat. The students noticed she had a slight limp but no one said a thing.

Later on that day during gym, Haruhi walked to the special needs changing room. Taking gym was now maditory in Ouran so she had to do it. The couch knew of her situation of hiding her gender so he let her use the special needs changing room. When she was about to walk in the coach stopped her. "Theres another girl in there. I hope you dont mind. She just started gym yesterday and also uses that area to change." "Alright." she said as she countinued to the changing area.

She could always change in the shower unit of the room. She walked in and saw no one there. "Guess shes not here yet." Haruhi said to herself as she walked to the shower unit. She pulled back the curtin, and froze where she stood. Her clothes dropped to the floor from shock at the sight in front of her. In the shower unit stood Dawn. She was only in her bra and underwear. Her body was absolutly littered with bruises, scars, scabs and scraps. Some of which looked freshly made.

Her chest and back had large slash marks. Her shoulders had stab marks of all sizes. Her writs were wrapped with bandages. Her middle also had a large bandage all the way around it like it was the only thing holding her together. Her ribs were showing and you could easily could them. "H-Haruhi!" dawn gasped. Haruhi backed up slowly before dashing down the hall. Dawn bit her lip praying to god that she didn't go and spread the word of what she saw.


	9. Chapter 9

"Haruhi calm down, what happened?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi struggled to get herself together and say what happened. "I-I went into the locker room to change and I saw dawn. She...she..." then Haruhi burst into tears. The club members looked frightened. "What happened? Did she hurt you?" Hunny asked. "My sister wouldn't do that." Kyoya protested but no one cared to listen.

"I won't let her get away with this!"Tamaki said angrily. Just then Dawn walked into the room. "Hi guys." she said with a smile, hoping to god that Haruhi didn't tell anyone what she saw. All of the club members looked up at her. "Guys really.." Kyoyaretried but they didn't listen. "Haruhi why don't you go get some tea?" Tamaki said sweetly. Haruhi nodded and walked off.

Then Tamaki walked over to dawn. "Hi Tamaki." dawn smiled. "Don't "hi tamaki" me." he said angrily. Dawn backed up a little, confused. "T-Tamaki what's wrong?" "You know perfectly well what's wrong." Tamaki growled. Kyoya tried to get to dawn and protect her but the twins held him back. "How dare you?" Tamaki said. "How dare I what?" dawn asked, very confused. "Don't play dumb!" Tamaki snapped before slamming her to the wall.

Danws eyes went wide as she screamed and tried to break free. "Dawn!" Kyoya cried. Just then Haruhi came back with a tray of tea. The tray clattered to the floor when she saw what was happening. "What the hell are you guys doing?!" Haruhi yelled. "Protecting you from dawn!" Tamaki said without looking her way. Before Haruhi could tell him what really happened, Tamaki slapped dawn across the face. "No one hurts a friend of ours." he growled.

"Senpai she didn't hurt me!" Haruhi yelled. "What? He said unable to hear her as he pulled back a fist and slammed it into her stomach. "She didn't hurt me!" Haruhi screamed. Tamaki let go of dawn immediately. Dawn slid to the floor with a broken sob. Kyoya ran to his sister and cradled her. "Well then what happened in the gym room then?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi opened her mouth to speak but then saw dawns pleading look. "Nothing." she said quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

"It's a girl! Congratulations mrs. Ohtori!" The doctor praised as he lifted up the baby girl. She was so frail and pale looking. "Dawn." Kyoto whispered. Yoshio held dawn in his arms and stared at the baby in disgust. He never wanted another child. Kyoto had gotten an abortion but it wasn't successful. Dawn was a miracle child. Kyoto beta lived it was out of pure hope that she was born but Yoshio said it was bad luck. He left the room to see his four other children. Ten year old fuyumi, eight year old Yuuichi, five year old jiro, and two year old Kyoya.

"Baby!" Kyoya squealed, getting the others attention. Fuyumi, being the oldest, held dawn. "Where's mama?" Jiro asked. Yoshio was quiet before saying, "she didn't make it." They gasped as they stared at him in disbelief. He walked back in the room to see Kyoto standing there with a blanket wrapped on her shoulders and her cheeks slightly pink. "Why did you tell them that Yoshio?" She said.

"Because your damn lucky if you ever see sunlight again after this." Yoshio growled.

3 YEARS LATER

"Mama.." A young girl whispered as she walked into her parents room. She slowly pushed open the door and looked in. Her parents were fighting again. Well Yoshio was more yelling, Kyoto was just trying to stop him from doing anything rash. Dawn watched them with tears in her big, purple eyes. "You know what?" Yoshio suddenly said. "I am through with you! The kids have thought you were dead for three years but no more! It's time to tell them the truth." He said.

kyotos eyes widened. "You mean tell them that I'm alive?" She asked. "No." He said as he raised a beer bottle above her head. "Tell them that your dead." As he brought the bottle down apon her head, dawn screamed. Kyoyto lie there in a puddle of her own blood. Then yoshio aprroched dawn and growled, "if you tell anyone what you saw, then you going where your mother is. You got that you little shit?!" Then he walked away leaving Dawn horrified.

Dawn shot up in bed, panting and sweating. It was only a dream. Just a dream...more like a flashback. She griped a pillow and cried. "Mama..." She sobbed.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day dawn went to school without Kyoya. Fuyumi had Kyoya with her for a doctors appointment to make sure his low blood pressure was well taken care of. Yoshio never bothered to give the children doctor, or dentist appointments so fuyumi took care of that. Dawn sat in her limo and sighed. She could tell that today was not going to be a good day. She had a major test in history, the subject she hated the most, a physical exam which she absolutly hated, she had to do an oral report in language arts and to top it all of she was feeling a bit light-headed.

without realizing it she was already at Ouran academy. As she stepped of,her limo driver tipped his hat as his way of saying goodbye to her. Dawn forced a sile and waved back before stepping into the school. She looked at the people walking thought the hall sand sighed. Today was gonna be a long day, she could just tell. "Hey buddy, what's up?!" She heard a familiar voice call. She sighed again and looked. Sure enough Carlisa was bounding through the hallways towards her.

She again forced a smile and waved. "Hello Carlisa." She greeted politely. Carlisa stopped when she got to dawn and frowned. "Say dawn are you alright. You look a little pale." She commented. Dawn raised an eyebrow but mentally face palmed. Of corse Carlisa would notice something like that. "I'm perfectly fine Carlisa." She assured. Then she brushed past her and kept walking. Finally she arrived at her first class of the day, history. Well at least she get the test over with first thing.

Afterwards she managed to get through science and math. Then she had drama. Haruhi and the twins were in that class with her. Today she was auditioning for the lead role in the play Sunshine and cherry blossoms. (A/N I made up the name so don't try to look it up) She was trying for Emerald. She was a girl who had one wish. That was to see the cherry blossoms in full bloom but never got to because she was in the hospital because she had a horrible cancer. But her best friend, Watashi is willing to do anything to help grant her wish. Even if it meant sneaking her out of the hospital. In the end she collapses after managing to break free and after they had been frolicking through the big field of cherry blossom trees. Her last words were "I love you Watashi," and she died while her lips were pressed to his.

"Dawn it's your turn." Dawn snapped out of her daydream and stepped forward carefully. She was feeling even worse then she had been before but she had managed to suck it up. Now she had to push it back as far as possible so she could audition. She cleared her throat. "My name is dawn Ohtori and I am auditioning for Emerald Night." She took a deep breath and began. Her voice rang with such a melody when she spoke. "Oh Watashi, some day lets go and frolic in the cherry blossoms when there fully bloomed and at the prettiest. I don't want to just lie here in my bed and watch them from the windows anymore. I want to be out there and actually see and feel them."

As dawn spoke, she could feel herself starting to fade. "Damnit." She thought to herself. "I shouldn't have come today. I should have listened to Carlisa." But even as she thought this she continued to act at her best. By the end of it nearly the whole class was in tears. Even the teacher was pulling out a kleenex. "Alright dawn. Back to your seat." The teacher said. Dawn bowed and whispered, "thank you." But as she began to walk down from the stage she could feel her body slowly start to give out until finally it just gave in. "Dawn!" Haruhi cried as she saw dawn collapse. She would have fallen clean off of the stage if Hikarou had not managed to dash over at the last moment and catch her.

He noticed her flushed cheeks and felt her forehead. He immediately pulled away and hissed. "Damn shes burning up!" he called before easily shifting her so she was bridal style in his arms. "I'm taking her to the nurse." He said to the teacher before running off. "Hikarou wait for me!" Karou called before following him. Before the teacher could protest, Haruhi followed them. She whipped out her phone and called Kyoya as she ran.

MEANWHILE

"Okay Kyoya looks like your all good." Fuyumi said. She was also a pretty good doctor as she had also attended medical school. As Kyoya headed to his limo he heard his phone go off. He saw the caller I.d said Haruhi and he answered it. "Haruhi? Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked. "No time! Dawn collapsed during class and where taking her down to the nurse!" Haruhi told him. Kyoyas eyes went wide and he scrambled into his limo. "I'll be right there." He said as he ordered for Tachibana to head for Ouran academy. His baby sister needed him.

A/N I am going to accept ocs if you would like to send them to me. Read and review


	12. Chapter 12

Dawn slowly awoke to the sound of voices around her and a wet thing on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and observed her surroundings. She was at home in her bed. On one side of her, her brother Kyoya sat there. On the other side was a doctor that was talking to her *gulp* her father. Then the doctor glanced her way and saw her open eyes. "It looks like she's awake." The doctor said. Than he looked at her and smiled pleasantly. "Hi there dawn. How are you feeling?" He asked kindly. "Okay I guess." Dawn answered in a whisper. "What happened?"

"You collapsed during class." Kyoya explained. Dawn nodded as she let that sink in. "You were running a high fever." Kyoya said as he gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. Then suddenly remembering he smiled at dawn. "Oh and Tamaki wants me to tell you that he's sorry for what he did." Kyoya said. Dawn again nodded. The doctor then placed a thermometer in dawns mouth. After a minute or two it beeped. He pulled it out and examined it. "Your fever has gone down slightly. But you need to take it easy for a little while alright?" The doctor instructed. "Yes sir." Dawn promised.

The doctor then stood, placed a bottle of pills on Dawns nightstand, and left the room. Yoshio walked the doctor out and showed him to the door. "Oh and by the way, the host club members wanted to visit you later on if your up to it." Kyoya told her. "I'll manage." Dawn smiled. Kyoya nodded. Yoshio entered her room and Kyoya immediately let go of her hand. Yoshio held a stack of paper in his arms. He dumped them on Dawns lap making her grunt.

"I want this finished by Thursday." Yoshio said emotionlessly. Dawn could only stare. Today was Tuesday! It was impossible. But Yoshio didn't say another word and just walked right out. Dawn sighed and picked up the first paper. But Kyoya took the paper from her hand and placed it on her desk. "Not today your not." He said sternly. "But..." Dawn began but Kyoya placed a finger to her lips. "Just rest for now." He insisted as he tucked her in. Dawn nodded, to tired to protest and fell into a dreamless slumber.

A/N I know that one was short and sucky but my impatient little sister was rushing me. Anyway the next chapter will be when th host club and Carlisa comes to visit her. If you have any ideas on what should happen then let me know.


End file.
